


Close

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, HP Kinkfest 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Harry doesn't know why he feels so close to Draco when Draco calls him a dirty little whore.





	Close

Harry doesn't know why he feels so close to Draco when Draco calls him a dirty little whore. Maybe it's all down to the vulgarity of the phrase, and how he knows Draco never means it in a bad way. Maybe it's that only Draco gets to see this side of him, the side that loves being tied up, being punished and degraded. It's a side Harry's never shown anyone, not even previous partners. Something just feels so  _right_ about Draco always being the one to fulfill Harry's every fantasy, and Harry  _loves_  fulfilling Draco's.

Regardless the reasoning, Harry doesn't tend to think about it much in the moment, though usually he isn't left with this much time for thinking. Right now, Harry's shaking all over. Draco's been edging him all night, and there's nothing Harry can do about it from this position. Part of him wants to beg to be untied; part of him wants to beg Draco to touch him so he doesn't  _have_ to be untied. Harry strains against the ropes binding him to the bed, hoping Draco might take pity on him and do  _something, anything_. Draco doesn't move, though. He just sits still at the edge of their bed, watching Harry squirm with a look that feels almost predatory. Harry can't help but feel even more turned on knowing how much Draco is enjoying this.

It feels like time isn't passing at all. They started an eternity ago and each pause, each intermission between being pleasured and being left to wait it out is its own eternity. Somewhere in his mind, Harry knows he could he could shorten this absolute  _torture_ by begging. Draco would  _love_ for Harry to beg for him, but considering all the pleasure he was currently being denied, Harry was using all his willpower not to give Draco what he wanted. Eventually, Harry's erection begins to subside a bit, and Harry couldn't be more relieved. Finally, this torment will be over.

"That's a good little slut," Draco praises. "You did  _very_ well." Draco easily fits himself between Harry's already-spread legs. He takes Harry's cock in his hand, firmly pumping it a few times.

Harry can't help but moan desperately as his hips push upward, chasing every bit of friction he can get. "More,  _please_."

"More what?" Draco's tone suggests innocence, but that devilish gleam in his eyes says otherwise. "You'll have to tell me what you want, or I can't give it to you..."

"I..." What  _does_ he want? Somehow, Harry feels like 'anything' would only make Draco drag things out longer. Some nights Harry loved to take things slow, but their current pace was sure to be the death of him. "I want you to suck my cok. I want you to suck me 'til I'm right on the edge and then I want you to fuck me right over it."

?My, my. So bossy, especially considering  _you're_ not the one in control here."

 _When am I ever?_ Harry thinks. "You asked what I wanted, that's it."

Draco raises an eyebrow. "Manners, Potter."

"Are you serious?!"

"Well, I could make you wait again. I'm perfectly fine just leaving you like this until you're willing to cooperate. After all,  _I'm_ not the one being edged here. I can touch myself whenever I please, and take as long to touch you as I like." Draco smirks, folding his arms over his chest.

Harry sighs, rolling his eyes. " _Please_ suck my cock and fuck me?"

"Much better."

Draco pumps Harry's cock a couple more times before taking the head into his mouth. He runs his tongue over slit and sucks gently before slowly taking more in. He does this a few times, running his tongue around the length in his mouth,sucking gently as he pulls himself up and almost off, then lowering again to take more of Harry's cock into his mouth. Whatever isn't currently in his mouth Draco pumps with one hand. Harry lets his head fall back against the sheets as his hips press upward, trying desperately to get as much of himself in Draco's mouth as he can. He doesn't even try to hold back his moans, though he's pretty sure that even if he did try it wouldn't work.

It doesn't take long before Harry is shamelessly thrusting into Draco's mouth and begging for him without a second thought. "D-Draco, please– Just  _fuck me_ already!"

Draco pulls off and smirks again. "Look at you, begging for me like the little cockslut you are. You'd love it if I fucked you right now, wouldn't you? Bet you're just  _desperate_ to have me inside you."

If Harry had started with any sense of dignity, it had surely vanished by now. He didn't even have to think twice before answering. "Yes, Draco,  _please_. I'm  _literally_ begging you to fuck me. It's all I want right now, and I've been good for you all night, just  _please_."

"Well, when you ask so  _nicely_..." With a wave of his hand, Draco summons a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He coats two fingers and wastes no time, circling Harry's entrance a quick few times and pushing both fingers halfway inside. Harry tenses automatically, and Draco waits until he feels Harry relax before he continues. He thrusts his fingers slowly in and out, each time pushing in a little deeper and spreading his fingers a bit farther apart. He continues like this until Harry starts pushing back against his fingers. Draco pushes his fingers in all the way, curls them upward and presses roughly into Harry's prostate.

"Fuck!" Harry cries out, arching off the bed.

Draco continues pressing there, rubbing over the are gently just to tease Harry further. "Like that?" he asks, and Harry's only response is a high whine and pressing more firmly against Draco's fingers. Draco continues his gentle presses, looking quite like he's loving the way Harry's falling apart beneath him.

"More," Harry finally requests, voice shaking with desperarion. Draco doesn't seem to have a snarky comment this time, only grabs the lube to slick himself up. Harry's a bit proud of himself for being able to hold out long enough to have made such an effect on Draco's calm and collected composure.

Draco aligns himself with Harry's entrance, then pushes all the way in in one go. Harry throws his head back, moaning loudly and struggling against his bindings again. All he wants right now is to wrap himself up around Draco while Draco fucks him absolutely senseless, but he's well aware the bindings aren't coming off until they're done. It doesn't really matter anyway; before Harry really has any time to think sbout it' Draco grabs Harry's hips, pulling Harry as close as the ropes holding him down will allow. Draco starts up a brutal pace, thrusting fast and hard and driving Harry wild.

Harry can hardly think through the hot currents of pleasure running through him at each thrust. He' moaning loudly and mindlessly babbling on between moans. "Yes! Fuck me, Draco! Oh god, oh god, fuck,  _yes, don't stop_! Oh fuck, fuck,  _Draco_ –"

"Look at you," Draco interrupts, his voice just the right balance of snarky and sexy, "taking my cock so well, aren't you? Like the dirty little _slut_ you are."

Harry whimpers as he pushes back desperately into each thrust of Draco's hips. "I'm  _your_ dirty little slut, though."

"And don't you dare forget it," Draco growls, gripping Harry's hips harder — Harry's willing to bet he'd have bruises in the morning — and angling his hips so each thrust now hit directly into Harry's prostate.

Harry cries out in pleasure, once again struggling against his bindings as he does. Within only a few thrusts, Harry's an incoherent mess, nothing bout loud, desperate moans that only grew in volume as Draco continued fucking him. Compared to the agony of their earlier 'waiting game,' it felt like no time at all before Harry was right on the edge again.

"F-Fuck, 'm close," Harry managed, a bit surprised he actually managed to get anything coherent out. In response, Draco managed to thrust even harder.

"You've been so good for me tonight; come for me, Harry," Draco coaxed. He took Harry's cock in one hand, pumping it in tandem with his thrusts. In only a couple of pumps, Harry was coming with a loud, incoherent moan.

" _Fuck_ ," Draco ground out, coming only a few thrusts later.

Panting heavily as he came down from the high of his orgasm, Draco finally pulls out and unties Harry. He gently rubs Harry's wrists, taking care not to put too much pressure on the red, abraded areas caused by Harry's struggle against the ropes. He affectionately kisses Harry's wrists, murmuring healing spells into the skin there. He pulls Harry up and against his chest, kissing as much skin as he can as he does.

"How was that? You're doing all right? I know I had you tied down much longer than usual.

Harry kisses Draco's lips lovingly. "Don't worry, darling, I'm all right. It was wonderful." Harry smirrks. "Next time, though, it's your turn."


End file.
